


Autographs

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [23]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Idol Poe Dameron, M/M, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren if you squint, Singer Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe meets the lead singer of the Knights of Ren.





	Autographs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
The concert ended, and Poe found the leader of the band the Knights of Ren near his trailer, signing autographs.

  
“Go on,” Jess said, next to him. “Ask for one.”  
Poe swallowed. He might as well. After all, it really was just asking for an autograph. It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t like going into the arena to fight someone. And yet…

  
He walked up towards the lead singer known as Kylo Ren, who was just done dealing with a stream of teenage girls asking for autographs.

He looked tired, Poe thought, and he considered going back, but Kylo raised his head. He didn’t smile, but he said, “Hello.”

  
“Hi.” _Well, that solves the “who talks first” issue._ “I was wondering if you could sign this.” Poe got a better look at him in that moment as he held out the merch to sign — a freckle-faced man of twenty nine, with curly black hair. Even standing before him, Poe could remember how he looked up on stage, the glow of the spotlight, how the glow around his hair almost made him look like an angel. Now, near the trailer dressed in a black T-shirt and dark denims, his hair disheveled, he still looked…good. Almost luminous.

  
Kylo took the merch from his hands, and the brush of hands against Poe’s made his heart pound frantically. He was grateful in that moment that Kylo probably didn’t hear it.

  
Kylo signed it and handed it back. Poe smiled at him. “Thank you.”

  
“No problem.”

  
If only Poe didn’t have that moment, the brush of hand against hand, lingering with him long after he left.


End file.
